Nuestra historia sin nombre
by Yurith-yuri girl
Summary: Ok, esto no es un fanfic de Ga Rei, asi que me disculpo por la categoria... Pero, por lo contrario, es una historia original, yuri. Es mi primera historia asi que cualquier recomendacion la tomare en cuenta... '-Mine, te arrepientes de haberme conocido? -No, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hemos vivido, pero, me arrepiento... de que tu me hayas conocido a mi...'
1. Prologo

Prologo

Frío.  
Es la única palabra que se necesita para describir el estado del tiempo, frió Con este clima a nadie le gustaría salir de casa, pero CLARO mi madre necesita algo de la tienda, y a quien quiere torturar haciendo que salga a resistir el frío? a mi, claro, como siempre... pero, no importa, al final la casa es mucho mas helada que el frío que pudiese hacer allá afuera.  
Aun así solo me queda un mes para poder irme de la casa... quiera o no. Es tradición familiar, cumples 18, y de patitas a la calle a comenzar tu vida, bueno, en mi caso casi termino en la calle a los 16, cuando les confesé a mis padres que era, 'bisexual', no, no tenia planeado decírselos antes de cumplir 18, pero terminaron por descubrirlo por si solos, digo... no es que no hubiera tenido ninguna novia, AL CONTRARIO! estuve con chicas y con chicos, que mas daba su sexo si me gustaba? digo, tampoco es que estuviera como perra hambrienta todo pasaba a su tiempo... pero, que tiempos aquellos.

Bueno, me desvié del tema, el caso es que se dieron cuenta de mi bisexualidad en un mal momento, ya que me encontraron a la mitad de un beso con mi entonces novia, PERO QUE BESO! Era uno de esos besos que sabes te llevaran a algo mas que un beso, claro, yo estaba feliz, esa seria mi primera vez, y con una hermosa chica, ¿que mas podía pedir?, claro, entro mi padre a preguntar no se que cosa, y cuando nos vio armo un alboroto peor que las señoras mas chismosas de la calle donde vivo, y ammm... por así decirlo ahí se quedo lo que yo esperaba fuera mi primera vez.  
Sin entrar a mas detalles, solo diré que me hicieron explicarles todo, ya que no les cabía en la cabeza que me pudieran gustar ambos sexos, padres,... padres...


	2. Capitulo 1

_**CAPITULO I**___  
**_Ese momento, en el que la conocí._**  
Salí una tarde fría muy fría solo a comprarle lo que le hacia falta a mi madre, un mes, un mes y me librare de la casa, ya tengo alquilado un departamento, y he estado llevando mis cosas allá de a poco, para que mis padres no se den cuenta hasta el día en que me marche.  
Estaba un poco oscuro, y yo caminaba 'un poco' apurada, lo único que quería era hacerme volita en mi cama y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo .. dormir.  
No me fije, y cuando iba cruzando la calle algo paso, y quede inconsciente.  
Cuando desperté, por que si, tenia que despertar en algún momento para sentir ese estúpido dolor en todo mi cuerpo, lo primero que dije fue algo...  
-ME CA*O EN LA PU*A MADRE QUE LOS PARIO A TODOS!  
-Cuida esa boca por que no te he cuidado por dos días solo para escucharte decir eso...  
Solo puede haber una explicación lógica para esto... aliens, es eso, o me secuestraron, bueno me gustaría pensar que 'me secuestraron los aliens' pero, no creo que sea lo mas probable.  
-Hola? oye, el impacto de verme te dejo idiotizada?  
Ahora se cree miss universo? espera, es hermosa... como no pude darme cuenta antes? aaaaa si claro, me estaba quejando del DOLOR QUE AUN SIENTO EN TODO EL CUERPO  
-Oye, por que haces esa cara?  
-lo siento, lo que pasa es que me duele todo, podrías explicarme que paso exactamente conmigo?  
-aaaa, si, bueno, ejem... eso...  
Si, bueno, ejem, eso? que clase de respuesta es esa?  
-Podrías explicarte mejor, por favor?  
-Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo estaba manejando tranquilamente una tarde cuando de pronto apareciste tu salvajemente a la mitad de la calle y sin querer te atropelle...  
-aaaa, ok, eso lo explica todo, te agradezco el hecho de no haberme matado  
-no te preocupes fue un placer que no hayas muerto, eres linda...  
-gracias, ahora podrías explicarme un pequeño detalle mas?  
Espera, dijo 'eres linda'?  
-si, claro.  
-Donde estoy, y cuantos días estado 'a tu cuidado'?!  
-bueno, estas en mi casa, y han sido dos días, pero si contamos este serán tres (me lo dijo mientras sonreía dulce e inocentemente)  
-no crees que hubiera sido mejor llevarme a un hospital, ya que, al final de cuentas ME ATROPELLASTE!  
-pero si lo hacia, posiblemente me quitarían el auto o algo no? ademas nadie me vio cuando paso así que tuve que subirte a mi auto y traerte a mi casa, pero no te preocupes te cuide muy bien.  
-No te has preguntado si tengo familia, y si están preocupados por mi?  
-Tu celular comenzó a vibrar aproximadamente una hora después del accidente, así que conteste y le dije a tu madre que estarías durmiendo en casa de tu novia.  
-Por... dos días?  
-No, prácticamente hoy serán tres, pero te miras cansada, así que creo que posiblemente sean cuatro días en total.

-que pasa?  
-dijiste novia?!  
-mmmm... cuando?  
-Le dijiste a mi madre que estaría en casa de mi NOVIA?  
-aaa, eso... si.  
Suspire tan profundamente que me pareció un pequeño momento eterno.  
-Que día es hoy?  
-tres de diciembre...  
-oh no...  
En ese momento intente ponerme de pie...  
-oh no  
Claro, seguía mal y lo único que me podía pasar, paso...


	3. Capitulo 2

_**CAPITULO II**_  
_**Comenzando nuestra historia, sin final feliz...**_  
Ok, es la segunda vez que me quedo inconsciente, creo, si no hes eso tal vez fue solo un sueño, si! un sueño, claro, lo único que tengo que hacer es despertar y estaré en mi casa, dentro de mi cama, tal vez nunca me desperté, y tal vez no me paso nada...  
-Auch!  
-Que suerte, pensé que esta vez no despertarías  
Esa voz, esa chica...  
-No, no fue un sueño.  
-Que dices?  
-Nada, cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente esta vez?  
-Dos horas, pero, por que intentaste levantarte, imagino que todavía debes estar adolorida...  
-Bueno, lo que pasa es que debí haber pagado la renta del departamento que estoy rentando el primero de Diciembre...  
-Pero, que importa, lo puedes pagar mañana no?  
-No, había estado retrasando el pago debido a algunos problemas que tenia en el trabajo, pero al final me dieron hasta el primero de Diciembre para pagar, si no lo hacia sacarían mis cosas y las llevarían a casa de mis padres...  
-Ya veo, es grave, pero... vives con tus padres no? que razón tendrías para estar rentando un apartamento en el cual no estabas viviendo?  
Bueno, si ya le había dicho eso, por que no decirle todo completamente?  
-Lo que pasa es que en mi familia es tradición que los hijos cuando cumplen 18 tienen que hacer su propia vida y vivir solos, pero en mi caso yo hice trampa y rente el departamento mucho antes y he estado llevando mis cosas para no estar en la calle este 30 de Diciembre.  
-Enserio? bueno, me imagino que ha de ser duro para ti, pero, que mas da si se enteran?  
-Se darán cuenta de que he hecho trampa y me sacaran antes de tiempo de la casa...  
-Entonces... te quedaras aquí conmigo a vivir?  
Me lo dijo con una sonrisa tan tierna y dulce...  
-eh? Le estas proponiendo vivir contigo a una chica a la que atropellaste, y prácticamente has secuestrado durante, ya tres días?  
-Por que no? Te sacaran de tu casa antes de lo que habías planeado, ya no tienes tu departamento, de seguro ya no tienes trabajo, y sinceramente me interesas...  
Gracias a ella recordé mi trabajo, y que pagaría la renta con la paga que me dieron al despedirme, bueno, esto no pude ir peor, así que... por que no?, en cuanto llegue a mi casa me darán mis maletas y un, 'espero y sobrevivas en la calle esta noche'  
-Lo dices enserio?  
-Claro, me encantaría tenerte aquí, ya no viviría sola y tal vez te convenza de querer algo conmigo.  
No creo que sea normal intentar ligar con la persona a la que casi matas... pero, hay demasiadas cosas que no son normales en este mundo.  
-Pos cierto, como te llamas?  
-Juliet, y tu?  
-Mine...  
Ahí, justo en ese momento, comenzó sin querer, nuestra historia, daría lo que fuera por no haber tenido la suerte de conocerla, ya que así tal vez, y solo tal vez, las cosas no hubieran terminado como terminaron...


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Capitulo III**_  
_**Despidiéndome de mis padres.**_  
Cuando volví a casa, con ropa que no era mía, por cierto, (y como dato extra les diré que Juliet me había cambiado cuando estaba inconsciente dos veces...).  
Mis padres, si quiera se preocuparon por su hija ya que no desapareció unas cuantas horas, o, un día .. noooo, su hija no había llegado a casa durante tres días y lo único que les causaba alguna preocupación, tristeza o mejor dicho, enojo, fue que no hubiera vuelto con la leche para que mi madre hiciera chocolate caliente...  
-Mamá, ya llegue!  
Grite, desde la puerta, parecía no haber nadie en casa, pero ellos siempre se mantenían en habitación si no era necesario salir. Pero me equivoque, esta vez no estaban en su habitación sino en la sala, al parecer tenían el presentimiento de que llegaría ... eso, o si leyeron el mensaje que les envié informándoles que llegaría hoy a casa  
-Ya era hora, teníamos pensado hacerte las maletas desde que tu novia dijo que te quedarías en su casa a dormir, pero pensamos que si seria una calentura de una sola noche lo podríamos dejar pasar, pero...  
Claro, le tenia suficiente miedo a las palabras que ya me estaba diciendo mi madre. Pero mi padre tenia que seguir, no se puede dudar ni un segundo, que se siguen amando... y lo digo por eso de 'si terminan la frase del otro es amor'...  
-Pero no te basto con quedarte una noche, sino que te quedaste por tres días y si contamos que acabas de llegar, fueron tres días y medio, ademas de eso, llegaron tus cosas el día de ayer, podrías explicarnos, por que habías estado rentando un departamento, si sabes bien que la tradición no es así...  
Estuve a punto de decirles que me había atropellado una chica, que, por cierto, contesto mi celular, y dijo que era mi novia y que me quedaría en su casa a dormir, para no tener ella que sufrir de llevarme al hospital, ni pagar nada... Creo que si se los hubiera dicho no me lo hubieran creído.  
-Bueno, lo que pasa es que creo que esta tradición de familia es muy cruel, enserio como padres me dejarían sola el día que cumpliera 18 años?  
-Si, así como mis padres me dejaron solo a mi...  
Mi padre había sufrido, si, pero... no tendría que ser esa una razón para desear que su hija no pase por lo mismo?  
-Creo que es una tradición estúpida...  
-Por que no rompes con ella... y te vas AHORA de la casa?  
-Sabes padre...  
Decidí contestarle amablemente, me iría de casa, y no sabia cuanto lo volvería a ver...  
-Creo que aceptare tu propuesta, y en este mismo momento iré a recoger todas mis cosas.  
Termine de recoger todo... y lo subí al auto de Juliet, por que si, insistió en llevarme.  
-Adiós mamá, suerte con el embarazo...  
Si, mi madre estaba embarazada, pero tomando en cuenta que es joven, no es nada de otro mundo, cuando fue raro que estuviera embarazada, posiblemente, fue cuando me tenia a mi en su vientre, ya que entonces, era demasiado joven para tener un bebe... No se imaginan lo lindo que es saber que eres un embarazo NO deseado, y que le arruinaste la vida a tu madre...  
-Papá, no estoy enojada contigo, a si que espero que se te pase el enojo pronto.  
Realmente no lo estaba, se aceptar que de alguna manera terminaría saliendo de mi hogar antes de que cumpliera los 18.  
-Te llamaremos pronto, cuídate.  
Dijo mi mamá, mientras que ella y papá me despedían con una sonrisa triste en el rostro, supongo que el simple hecho de ver a un hijo partir es difícil para todo padre.  
-Nos vamos, amor?  
Esa era Juliet, quien se tomo muy enserio su papel de novia... tuve que presentársela a mis padres.  
-emm, claro... vamos  
En ese momento deje atrás todo lo que antes conocía y hacia, ahora seria diferente, lo sabia...  
casa nueva, trabajo nuevo, vida nueva... pareja nueva, aunque eso, eso era lo que no sabia.


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Capitulo IV**_

_**Nuestra primera noche juntas**_

-Y, am... donde dormiré?  
-A bueno, no había pensado en eso...  
-No?, quiero decir, donde había estado durmiendo todo este tiempo?  
-En mi habitación... en mi cama...  
-Y tu donde dormías?  
-En mi habitación... en mi cama...  
Ok, creo que la cama es lo suficientemente grande, y si, las dos podríamos dormir en ella sin dificultad, pero... los otros días dormí en su cama porque estaba inconsciente, pero, como haremos de ahora en adelante?  
-mmmm... pero, ahora donde dormiré?  
-no dormirás en la cama?  
-pero, es, tu cama, no quisiera molestarte...  
-No! para nada, al contrario, me gusta que duermas conmigo  
Al decir esto un pequeño, y casi indetectable, pero al fin de cuentas notable rubor apareció en sus mejillas...  
-bueno, lo que quiero decir es que no me molesta, bueno, si tu quieres...  
Se miraba adorable, e infantil mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro bajando la mirada e intentando que su cabello tapara su cara.  
-No me molesta, digo, si a ti no te molesta a mi tampoco.  
Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa...  
Después de estar desempacando mis cosas durante toda la tarde, con la ayuda de Juliet, para cenar pedimos pizza a domicilio, y como estábamos cansadas solo tomamos un baño y nos fuimos a dormir. Pero el problema era ese, dormir.  
-Muy bien, entonces, que lado prefieres?  
-Bueno, me gusta dormir en el medio.  
Creo que terminare durmiendo en el piso.  
-ok, entonces, duerme en el medio  
Le sonreí  
-pero, exactamente donde dormirás tu?  
-Supongo que en la orilla...  
-Esta bien.  
sonrió, y yo seguía pensando 'terminare durmiendo en el piso'  
De alguna extraña y casi milagrosa manera pudimos acomodarnos 'cómodamente' pero, no me esperaba despertar con Juliet aferrada a mi, como si fuera un peluche o almohada.  
-Bueno, es tierna cuando no es un posible peligro...  
Pensé, mientras la admiraba, realmente era linda, y tenia la apariencia de una chica de 15 o tal vez 16 años, en su rostro, su delicado rostro, se podía apreciar un rebelde mechón de cabello, con cuidado, delicadamente lo quite de su cara.  
-Mejor.  
Susurre con una sonrisa en mi rostro.  
5 minutos después, ella despertó...  
-La almohada mas cómoda con la que he dormido en toda mi vida  
Dijo entre bostezó para ella misma, hasta que se dio cuenta que su 'almohada' era yo.  
-mine?  
Dijo con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.  
-si?  
-Estas enojada?  
-No...  
-Crees que es raro?  
-Algo, si, pero no me molesta...  
-Enserio?  
-Si.  
Le dedique una sonrisa, últimamente le he estado dedicando muchas, y, como respuesta recibí un sonrojo de su parte, esta vez mas notable que el anterior, aunque en esta ocasión oculto su rostro en mi, o, seria mejor decir, esta vez oculto su rostro en su nueva almohada.


	6. Capitulo 5

**_Capitulo V _**

Juliet, hermosa sin duda, pero, 'hermosa' no es la mejor descripción que se le pude dar a una persona... así que, la describiré como se debe.

Primero, físicamente, es... ¿como decirlo? ¿como describir, lo mas lindo que he visto en mi vida? ¿como plasmarlo en palabras? Creo que comenzare con, estatura, si, estatura.  
Mide aproximadamente, 1.55, es de estatura media... supongo.

Su cabello, largo, lacio, castaño oscuro, y, al parecer muy bien cuidado, con un flequillo recto, que si bien era largo, no cubría sus ojos, los cuales eran de un color ámbar, de tono amarillento, que, cuando se miraban directamente transmitían paz, tranquilidad, y fácilmente podías perderte en ellos. Una nariz, algo pequeña, solo un poco, y debajo de esta unos labios rojos, siempre rojos, por naturaleza. Y su cuerpo, bien formado, pero nada exagerado.  
En cuanto a su personalidad, puedo decir muchas cosas, entre ellas está el que era tímida, a veces, o cuando le favorecía, ya que algunas otras veces pudo llegar a ser totalmente extrovertida, espontanea, y simplemente con la mirada expresar el no tener ni una sola pisca de vergüenza en todo el cuerpo…  
Tampoco puedo dejar de lado su amabilidad, simple y sencillamente era amable, noble, pura, inocente… es una de esas personas con las que simplemente agrada 'matar el tiempo' 'pasar el día' 'conocerla por años y estar con ella cuando lo necesite, igual que ella estará ahí para ti cuando tu lo necesites…', no creo poder describir mejor su maravillosa forma de ser…, vivir, actuar… así que solo diré: única.

De cabello no muy largo, pero tampoco corto, digamos que 'medio' teñido de colores arcoíris, ciertamente, creo que he olvidado el color natural de mi cabello… pero, en estos momentos no importa, con un flequillo que tapaba mis dos ojos, cosa que Juliet me obligo, o mejor dicho, convenció de que cambiara, y aunque el fleco sigue siendo el mismo, ya no cubre mis ojos, que por cierto son de color gris, al parecer un gris que no refleja nada, por eso las personas no se acercan fácilmente a mi, ya que lo tormentoso que pueden llegar a ser mis ojos confunde, nadie sabe nunca que reflejan, excepto Juliet, ella era la única persona capaz de mirarme a los ojos y decirme con total seguridad 'estas triste' o 'estas demasiado feliz'. Con una nariz… no se, podría decirse que normal, le siguen unos labios 'tristes' ya que son delgados y con las extremidades ligeramente inclinadas hacia abajo. Mido aproximadamente 1.60…  
Madures es la palabra que mas define mi personalidad, nunca parece que sea una persona madura, pero, lo que pasa es que no me gusta demostrarlo, además de eso, sentimental, cosa que no muchos saben, la tristeza llega a mi en momentos poco esperados, y aunque no me gusta estar triste, la mayor parte del tiempo lo soy. A veces digo cosas que llegan a herir a las personas que quiero sin yo darme cuenta, pero cuando me doy cuenta, la mayoría de las veces es demasiado tarde para pedir perdón, lamentablemente así soy yo, o… hablando en tercera persona, Mine…


	7. Capitulo 6

_**Capitulo VI**_

_**Conociéndonos.**_

19 de enero

Era sábado, no tenia ningún motivo exacto para despertar, después de todo, ¡era sábado!  
Aproximadamente las 10:30 de la mañana, y sentía unas pequeñas ganas de ir al baño, pero, Juliet, como desde un principio, se encontraba aferrada a mi como si fuera su almohada, y no es que me molestara, solo necesitaba ir al baño… solo eso.

Trate de levantarme lo mas delicadamente posible, pero era demasiado difícil debido al fuerte agarre de Juliet, entonces, no me quedo nada mas que despertarla. Todo un peligro… para mi.  
-MINE!  
Grito de una manera que creo, hasta los vecinos pudieron escuchar.  
-Solo quiero ir al baño.  
-NO!  
Era enserio? Yo sabia que le gustaba dormir abrasada de 'cosas' pero… no sabia que le gustara tanto.  
-5 minutos, solo 5

-Esta bien.  
Aceptó de mala gana.

Ya que salí del baño entre de nuevo a la cama, Juliet volvió a acomodarse y dormimos por otras horas.  
12:35

-Mine! Despierta!  
Decía mientras me sacudía.  
-Si?  
-Tengo hambre.  
-Prepárate algo en la cocina.

Yo seguía medio dormida  
-Pero ya es tarde y no hemos desayunado ni comido, así que te toca hacer la cena.

Tanto había dormido?  
-Esta bien.  
Le conteste, sabia bien que si quisiera pudiera negarme a su propuesta y seguir durmiendo, pero ya era el momento de, por lo menos, comer.  
Me dirigí hacia la cocina, y prepare algo rápido, no tenia ganas de cocinar, pero de comer si, y bastante. Cuando terminamos de comer, que por cierto comimos en la sala mientras mirábamos televisión, dejamos las cosas en el lava trastes y nos pusimos en plan de buscar alguna película para pasar la noche, ya que ahora, sueño era lo ultimo que llegaríamos a tener.

5:00 pm

Puedo decir, sin mentir, que ambas estábamos cansadas de tanto hacer nada, pero no nos importo el no haber hecho nada productivo en todo un día, ya que era un pequeño lujo que solo nos podíamos dar de vez en cuando, pues cuando no estábamos ocupadas en los estudios, nuestros respectivos trabajos nos mantenían lo suficientemente ocupadas, lo que hacía que raramente pudiéramos desperdiciar días para hacer 'nada'.  
Sin embargo, aunque el tiempo siempre estaba en nuestra contra, siempre lográbamos hacer 'pequeños espacios' en nuestras 'agendas' para conocernos cada vez mas, y cabe destacar que este estaba siendo un demasiado buen momento para hacerlo.

Entre las películas, que se supone mirábamos, porque, no lo podemos negar, no le pusimos atención a ninguna de ellas, ya que estábamos teniendo una conversación demasiado buena como para distraernos con una estúpida película de vampiros sobre-valorada, que, por cierto, ya había visto otras cuantas veces….

Juliet me había dicho bastantes cosas de ella, por ejemplo, que desde pequeña ella era una niña 'prodigio' con memoria fotográfica, y que tenia un hermano con esquizofrenia, que se suicido por causa de tal enfermedad, yo preste toda la atención que tenia para ella y todo lo que me decía, no sabia porque, pero me era interesante todo al respecto de ella…  
A cambio yo también le dije datos curiosos sobre mi, como que desde que tengo uso de memoria siempre me gustaron los juguetes de niños, o que nunca me había maquillado, y el hecho de que odiaba los vestidos.  
Fueron mas de mil y un cosas las que nos dijimos la una a la otra ese día, pero no importaba, teníamos, a nuestro parecer en ese momento, todo el tiempo del mundo para conocernos aun mejor, o por lo menos, eso es lo que creíamos.


	8. Capitulo 7

_**CAPITULO VII**_

_**¿no sabes besar?**_

_Había pasado ya mas de medio año de habernos conocido, y, como cualquier otro sábado en la tarde estábamos matando el tiempo, pasándolo la una con la otra, se nos había hecho costumbre desde aquel sábado 19 de enero, nuestra relación se volvió mas intima, éramos como las mejores amigas, pero algo en mi interior quería mas, veía mas, y, aunque en esos momentos no lo supe interpretar…_

Comenzamos a hablar de temas normales, cuando de pronto surgió una pequeña pregunta por parte mía, no supe por que la pregunte, solo lo hice y ya.

-Juliet, para ti, que es el amor?  
Al principio, cuando lo dije, no pude notar la seriedad con la que hable, sin embargo me pude dar cuenta cuando Juliet se sonrojo notablemente, y transmitía un poco de incomodidad ante la pregunta.

-Lo siento, no me pensé bien en lo que dije…  
-No!… no importa, digo… no me molesta contestarte, solo… solo prométeme que no te reirás de mi respuesta, ya que es algo que nunca he dicho a nadie.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes.  
Le sonreí como si con eso prometiera no reír de cualquier cosa que digiera.

Juliet lleno sus pulmones de aire, creo yo, para prepararse a decir algo muy profundo….

-Es… el a-amor es… es, para mi… como el aire…

-Como el aire?  
-Si, por que no se puede ver, no, solo se puede sentir, sabes? Estoy enamorada.  
-E-enamora…da?  
Mi corazón comenzó a latir decepcionado, me dolía, y mucho.

-Si, pero, tengo miedo porque desde el primer momento en el que vi a esa persona me sentí atraída hacia ella, al principio caí en una negación muy grave, quería pensar que no era posible que me enamorara… de alguien de mi mismo sexo y a quien casi mato.

En mis ojos se empezaban a asomar algunas lagrimas… no lo creía, y no sabia porque, ya que en toda mi vida yo solo había podido llorar cuando estaba triste, o por reír demasiado. Pero, ¿llorar de felicidad? ¿yo?  
-yo, sinceramente….

Las rebeldes lagrimas que se asomaban comenzaron a caer.

-Creo que es hermoso todo lo que has dicho.  
-Gracias  
Me contesto escondiendo su sonrojo, como trataba de hacerlo siempre.

-Pu-pue-puedo besarte?

Al escuchar esto sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y lo único que pudo tartamudear fue…

-L-lo s-sie-siento… yo… n-no se

-No sabes? No sabes si quieres?  
-No, no es eso, si quiero….  
Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo hizo una pausa, bajo su cabeza, he hizo como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no se.. besar

Sonreí, ya que era lo mas tierno y dulce que había escuchado, simple y sencillamente ella lo era, ella era tierna y dulce, aunque no lo supiera.

-No te preocupes

Me acerque a ella, llegando al punto donde nuestras respiraciones chocaban entre si.

-Nadie sabe, nadie aprende, solo depende de la persona a la que besas, y lo que sientes por ella.

Entonces no pude controlar mas lo que sentía y corte completamente la distancia que había entre ambas, fue un primer beso corto, dulce, mágico… y, para las dos, inolvidable.

_Ahora… ahora sabia que 'eso', eso que no supe ver en ese momento… Por que sin saberlo, sin quererlo y sin darme cuenta conocí a el amor, ese amor del cual la gente hablaba tanto, y que, aunque sea un cliché, nunca pensé que viviría, no así, de esa manera._


	9. Capitulo 8

_**CAPITULO VIII**_

_**La negación después del beso**_.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que nos habíamos dado ese beso, nuestro primer beso, sin duda a mi me gusto, pero… a Juliet? No sabia siquiera que le había parecido, o que había sentido.

No me dirigía la palabra desde ese sábado, y yo para no incomodarla había estado durmiendo en el sillón, no sabia que hacer, ni porque hacerlo, ni por donde empezar…. Ni siquiera el como sacar en conversación el tema.

Miércoles.  
Juliet seguía igual, desconectada del mundo, y evitándome a mas no poder, y yo, seguía igual que ese sábado, confundida, desconcertada y preocupada.  
Tan preocupada estuve en esos momentos que no me di cuenta que el café que estaba sirviendo en mi tasa comenzaba a derramarse, haciendo que me quemara gravemente la mano, llevando consigo como reacción que yo tirara la tasa e hiciera un gran escándalo, el cual fue escuchado por Juliet que, por primera vez desde entonces reacciono de una manera normal en ella.

-Oh por dios, que te paso?  
-Nada, un pequeño accidente, cosa de nada, suele pasar… jee  
-Pequeño accidente? Cosa de nada? Suele pasar? Claro…. QUE NO!

Entonces, con un rápido pero delicado agarre de mi mano me llevo hasta el lava trastes, ya que me encontraba en la cocina, abrió el grifo con el agua mas helada que pudo haber he introdujo mi mano.  
-No puede ser, pero en que estabas pensando?  
-En lo que puedes estar pensando tu.  
Detuvo por un momento la acción que estaba llevando a cabo de la sorpresa que se llevo al escuchar mis palabras, pero inmediatamente prosiguió con lo suyo.  
Sinceramente comencé a creer en esos momentos que yo no era una persona tan importante en su vida, o no tan importante como yo deseaba serlo, pensé, yo nunca seria esa persona a la cual dedicaría sus suspiros y sonrisas, no las sonrisas que yo quería, no los suspiros que yo esperaba, y pensé, que por mas que estuviese yo al lado de ella no lograría nunca mi objetivo, enamorarla, al igual que yo, sin saberlo aun, lo estaba de ella.

-No se de que me estas hablando.  
-Lo sabes.  
-He dicho que no se de que me hablas.  
-Del beso!  
Grite ya exaltada por tanta vuelta al asunto, yo quería ir directo el problema.

-….  
-Que sentiste?  
-NADA! Fue un error, solo me deje llevar por el momento,

-No, no lo hiciste, en realidad no hubo ningún 'momento' romántico ni nada por el estilo.  
-Pues para mi lo fue!  
Ella misma lo había aceptado.  
-Entonces por que lo niegas?  
-No fue mas que un error, un estúpido y tonto error.

-Estoy segura de que lo que siento no es un error.  
-No se de que me estas hablando.  
-NO? Esta bien, si quieres que haga como que nada de esto ha pasado me voy. Sera mas simple si desaparezco de tu vida totalmente.  
Sentencie. Aunque me dolió profundamente el hecho de haber dicho cada una de esas palabras, y me dolió aun mas el no haber tenido el valor de decirle lo que realmente quería decirle.

_Tal vez si lo hubiera cumplido, si hubiera reaccionado de una manera mas rápida al empacar, o simplemente si ese beso y esa sensación de amor nunca se hubieran interpuesto entre nosotras, tal vez, y solo tal vez, no me encontrara hoy en día, en la situación en la que estoy._


	10. Capitulo 9

_CAPITULO IX_

_**¿Qué sentiste?**_

De pronto sentí como Juliet se aferraba a mi brazo izquierdo, mientras yo mantenía mi mano derecha en la puerta.  
-Detente.  
-No, tu lo has dicho, ha sido un error… Todo ha sido un error, desde el beso, hasta el momento en el cual me arroyaste con el auto, el haber cruzado esa calle sin haberme fijado dos veces antes de cruzarla, el simple hecho de haber salido esa noche por el pedido de mi madre… como tu lo dijiste, fue un error.

-NO! El haberte conocido no fue un error para nada.  
-¿Entonces que sentiste?  
-Eso no tiene nada que ver.  
-Te equivocas, tiene todo que ver.  
-Me gusto. ¿Está bien? Me gusto, pero no debería ser así, no es normal.  
-¿Que es lo que no lo es?

-Todo

-¿Por qué?  
-No lo se

-El hecho de que nos gustemos es raro?  
-¿Nos gustemos?  
-Me gustas, y te gusto… ¿no es así?

-Yo, lo que pasa es que…. ¿Qué le diría a mi padre? Mi madre tal vez lo aceptaría, pero el no tiene la mente 'abierta' hacia este tipo de cosas…

-¡Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de comenzar a coquetearme!  
La entendía, entendía que tuviera miedo de decirle a sus padres… vamos, que ¿quien no tiene miedo de contarle algo así a los suyos?, es una gran noticia para todo padre, y no es de lo mas fácil dar las explicaciones, ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo?, preguntas al parecer simples, a la que algunas veces no se les puede dar respuesta, muchas veces no hay un porque, aunque se pudiera decir que es 'porque me ha gustado esa persona sin importar por como es' pero el cómo y el cuándo es imposible de responder, o por lo menos para mi si, no es como que hubiera despertado una mañana y hubiera dicho 'desde hoy soy bisexual', contrario a eso, bastante tiempo estuve evitando decirlo, ni siquiera yo misma podía aceptarlo, el ser diferente a lo que tus padres pensaban siempre será una gran noticia para ellos más que para cualquier persona, pero al final si bien puede que no te apoyen te terminan aceptando… de alguna u otra manera.

-…  
-Deberías de saber que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa, sé que no nos conocemos de toda la vida, pero si has tenido la confianza de compartir con una completa extraña tu casa, ¿por qué no también pedirle ayuda y apoyo de vez en cuando?

-Pero…  
Le calle con un beso, uno bien correspondido de su parte.  
-Me gustas, te gusto, tenemos tiempo para conocernos más, no hay que complicarnos, ¿para que?

-Mi padre…  
-Veremos cómo arreglaremos eso, juntas, a su debido tiempo.

-Gracias  
Susurro mientras se acercaba a mi y me abrasaba con todas sus fuerzas, y yo sin dudarlo acepte su abrazo, sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer, lo podía sentir en mi hombro, pero algo en mi me decía que no eran lagrimas de tristeza.

_Le amaba a pesar del poco tiempo que había pasado hasta entonces con ella, solo que en esos momentos aun no lo sabía._


End file.
